ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Thrilling Aquarium Visit
Sakura's Thrilling Aquarium Visit (さくらのドキドキ水族館, Sakura no Dokidoki Suizokukan) is the 9th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto talks with Yue and Kero before her date about the cards. Kero doesn't tag along with Sakura when she leaves in order to give the two some privacy. Sakura goes on a date with Syaoran Li to the Tomoeda Aquarium. They explore the exhibits together. They attend the penguin show where Sakura tells him about how she captured the Water card there previously. They head down to the cafe where they realize that Touya Kinomoto is working. After they order, the aquarium tank beside them explodes causing the restaurant to be flooded with water. Sakura gets dragged under and is caught in a whirlpool. Syaoran manages to save her and Touya drains the water from the room. Sakura is upset when she realizes that their lunch is ruined. On the phone with Tomoyo Daidouji later, Sakura talks about the ruined lunch and Tomoyo suggests that it may be the work of a new card. That night Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran return to the aquarium. Sakura and Syaoran are both dressed in costumes made by Tomoyo. They sneak into the exhibit and head to the aquarium where she'd last captured the Water card. Suddenly, a cyclone rears up out of the exhibit and Sakura realizes that it's not made of water. It begins to chase after her causing her to use the Gravitation, Flight, and Gale cards to avoid it. The chase continues outside and Syaoran asks Kero how she captured the card the last time. Kero says by freezing it. Syaoran calls forth an ice god and freezes the thing chasing Sakura. She manages to capture the card with their help and gains the Spiral card. Kero comments that it's a water card but Sakura says no she already has Aqua. Tomoyo runs up and asks if everyone's okay. She's filmed everything by using the new drone she had made. Later, Sakura talks to Yue about her date. He says it was nice that she went with Syaoran this time and hangs up so that she can rest. Sakura pulls up a picture of her and Syaoran on her phone. She says that today was a good day. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Gale *Gravitation *Flight *Lucid *Spiral (Debut) Cards Used *Gale *Gravitation *Flight *Lucid Cards Sealed *Spiral Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Marine Jester Dress Costume Syaoran Li *Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Uh-huh! It makes you look more mature, somehow! *'Syaoran': I-It does? Trivia * This episode had throwbacks, references and similarities to episode 3 from the original Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. * In the Japanese version, Syaoran speaks in English; in the English dub, Syaoran is speaking in French. * Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume made its first appearance in the anime adaptation of episode 9 and the second appearance in episode 18 based on the manga chapter 18, Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume made the appearance first in chapter 18 from the manga version before being adapted and appeared both in episode 9 and episode 18. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc Category:Article stubs